It's All Just A Game
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: A little bit of fluff, on the doctor and river and board games


_I don't know how long it has been since I've written a fan fiction! But it seems like forever and a year. This is complete and utter fluff, and i really hope you enjoy it. This is my first Who fic, so please be gentle and please review  
_

The Doctor impatiently jumped from one foot to another as he scurried around the TARDIS trying to find the shiniest metal surface he could to slick back his dark hair and straighten his bright red bow-tie.

But before he could even begin the doors of the TARDIS slammed open, and a gush of sweet smelling perfume blew past his nose. Making him instantly turn around and smile. The presence of the woman in front of him making a "Yowza" escape from his lips.

"And what time do you call this!" River shouted in a voice almost loud enough to wake her parents who were sleeping soundly upstairs.

"10:41 pm on Tuesday the 23rd of October" The Doctor answered checking his watch.

Oblivious to The Doctor but River did not want to hear the actual time, and hearing it only inflamed her.

"It's been almost a two months since you came here last! A girl can only break herself out of a maximum security prison so many times before it stops being fun. What do you expect me to do for my next 12,000 life sentences if I only see you six times a year!?" River fumed, stepping closer with each point she made until she was so close that she breathed her last question on his neck.

As angry as River was, after two months she would give anything to have him close to her. But he could never how badly she wanted him. They played poker with each others life and love. Each card reveal had to be meticulously and carefully planned. Heaven forbid she released a spoiler, or worse told him how much he meant to her.

The Doctor paused and thought, like River had just asked him a serious question. He knew exactly the answer she wanted, and that was exactly the answer he was not going to give her.

"You could play scrabble?" The Doctor answered gleefuly. "Great game, but humans always try to use abbreviations. 'You can't use abbreviation in scrabble' I tell them but no, what do they do? They use Proper Nouns. Now that's even worse..." he blabbered on as he contemplated the rules of scrabble.

But contemplating is quite difficult when you have such a body only so close that you can feel its warmth but just to far away to touch it. The Doctor had to bite his lip every time he paused to hold his concentration. But when he saw the flash in River's eyes he knew she knew what was really running through his head.

"We could play scrabble..." River whispered, a tad to sultry for his liking. "...But you have to kiss me every time you get a word." This time it was River who bit her lip.

"But I get lots of words" The Doctor huffed, pretending that kissing River was a chore and not the biggest thing on his mind.

"I know." River said fluttering her eyelashes ever so perfectly.

The Doctor was silent, his face had temporarily froze from lack of witty comebacks. Something that happened quite often when she was around. Comebacks just seem trivial when you have an abundance of golden curls and a black cock tale dress that's just a tad to short to keep you entertained.

"Or we could play Monopoly," River shrugged as innocently as she could pull off.

"Monopoly, that's a good game. Never really did understand the concept of money but. And all those houses and hotels. Why do you need for houses for a hotel..."

"...But" River cut him off placing her hands on his shoulder and leaning in even closer to him. "...you have to kiss me every time you pass go."

"I swear River is kissing me all you think about?" The Doctor smirked, letting his hands find there way to her waist and pulling her in so that there hips were now touching.

"Oh sweetie, if kissings all you think i picture us doing then you severely underestimate my imagination." River giggled.

There was a long and awkward pause before River finally said: "Now's the time when you kiss me sweetie." The Doctor leaned in silently, and that was all it took for River to claw her hands through his hair and plant her lips on his for what seemed to the doctor like an eternity and for what seemed to River to be no time at all.

"We should play Twister," The Doctor puffed, when they finally pulled apart. River looked at him wide eyed, as her brain quickly flicked through every innuendo she knew. But the doctor was quicker. "But every time you fall over you have to take off your clothes."

This time it was River who pouted childishly, "But I fall over after five seconds!"

"I know," replied the Doctor pulling her in for another kiss.

As much as they tried to keep there cards close to there chest they always crumbled apart. Shattered, with a kiss and a very, very short game of Twister.


End file.
